


Beautiful

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple have their views/beliefs challenged after meeting at a protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my FAGE entries for this year.

**EPOV**

 

I lean against a tree and let the huge, heavy placard fall to the grass. Protesting is tiring. Always.

 

Why do I have to protest to make people see that I’m just as normal as any other, even though I happen to be attracted to my own gender, not the opposite like the vast majority?

 

I drink some water from the bottle in my satchel and slouch down the tree, sitting on the placard.

 

I watch the mass of people in front of me as they shout loudly about our rights.

 

I don’t get what the huge deal with gay and lesbians is. I honestly don’t.

 

We’re people like everyone else.

 

We do what everyone else is doing.

 

We just choose to be with people of the same gender.

 

Suddenly, someone’s shadow falls over me and I look up.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” the guy asks quietly.

 

I gesture to the other half of the placard. “Sit. Sure.”

 

He heaves a sigh as he sits down, resting his back against the tree trunk. His legs are stretched in front of him and his hands are linked over his stomach.

 

I know I’m staring, but he’s really good looking. His dirty blond hair is caught in a small ponytail at the back of his head, his eyes are closed, his light colored eyelashes rest on his rosy cheeks and his pouty lips are slightly open. He’s gorgeous, but he looks tired.

 

“Are you okay?” I whisper.

 

“Yeah, I just had to rest my legs. Thanks for allowing me to sit here,” he answers, not looking at me.

 

I look at him curiously, because there’s something about him and I can’t put my finger on it.

 

“I’m Edward,” I say, hoping to get his name and maybe a little more of his strange persona.

 

“Jasper,” he whispers, glancing at me. He shifts a little and my eyes travel to his stomach. Beer gut has a new meaning to me, but I have my own so who am I to judge?

 

I actually like my men to have some flesh and fat on them, not only bones and skin. Unfortunately, I got only the skinny ones lately.

 

Jasper quickly arranges his sweater, shooting me a worried look. I dismiss him with a hand.

 

That makes me laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I have my own,” I joke, patting my stomach.

 

His light blue eyes sparkle as he lets his head fall back as he laughs loudly. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Beer gut,” I challenge him.

 

All traces of humor are gone from his face. He grimaces, opening his mouth, then sighs heavily. It’s almost like he’s having some internal struggle.

 

“Baby gut,” he mumbles, glancing at me.

 

I frown, not getting the joke. My eyes are fixed on his stomach as the wheels are turning into my head.

 

No.

 

No way.

 

No fucking way.

 

“That’s…” I croak. “You’re…”

 

Jasper is biting his lip, watching me anxiously. One of his hands is on his stomach and I can see the roundness. Holy shit.

 

“Is it possible?” I blurt out, unsure how to feel. A part of me is fascinated with how advanced the medicine and technology is, and another part of me wants to turn around and retch.

 

“Apparently,” he says shrugging.

 

“H-how?” I sputter.

 

“Uh…” He looks around then at me. “I’d rather not talk about that here.”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I’m just curious. It’s odd.”

 

Disturbing.

 

Gut wrenching.

 

A guy pregnant.

 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Jasper asks.

 

“Sorry?” I most definitely don’t want to associate with people like him.

 

_Freak_.

 

“My place is close. And it looks like it will rain,” he adds. “What do you say?”

 

“I don’t think so. I’m busy,” I lie and get up.

 

“Edward, it’s important! I knew you’d be here. Please.”

 

_Holy shit_. I have a stalker. A weirdo.

 

“Listen, man, I can’t…”

 

_Man_. I want to snort.

 

“I work at Swan Clinic!”

 

My feet freeze, along with my heart. No one knows what I do once a month.

 

“Who the fuck are you? And what do you want from me?”

 

There’s a thunder rumble near. It will rain. He is right.

 

“Come with me, please. Hear me out then you’re free to go back to your life,” Jasper pleads me.

 

What have I got to lose?

 

Besides a few neurons.

 

“Okay. Make it quick,” I mumble.

 

He lives really close to the place where the protest is, but we’re soaked by the time we reach his house.

 

Stupid summer rain.

 

He offers me a towel and some clean clothes. I want to refuse, but I hate the wet clothes sticking to my skin.

 

We settle on the couch and he tucks his feet under him, making the small belly stick out.

 

“Talk,” I say, repulsed.

 

He looks sad as a hand rests on his stomach.

 

“I was born this way,” he whispers, not meeting my eyes.

 

“Pregnant?” I spat.

 

“No!” he hisses. “I was born with a uterus. I hated myself for a very long time. Until I met Bella,” he explains.

 

Bella owns the clinic he’s working at. The clinic where I donate sperm every month, because I know how some women want to have kids and their husbands can’t do it. My brother, my best friend, is in that situation, and until his wife chose this path I had no idea of such things.

 

“Okay. So?” I urge him to continue.

 

“All my relationships had been unsuccessful. I’m just not lucky. And I wanted a baby, but I’m not allowed to adopt unless I’m stable and have a partner. Then I heard of the few men that tried it and they survived and their babies are great… and I had to try it.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” I groan. I don’t need to know all this shit.

 

“Didn’t the clinic try to contact you that someone used one of your samples?”

 

“Yeah, they did. I don’t care. I don’t want to meet the mommy. I’m afraid of getting attached to the baby,” I admit.

 

Jasper bites his lips. “What if…” He takes a huge gulp of air. “What if it’s a daddy?” he asks quietly.

 

“No fucking way!” I shout outraged.

 

He blanches and wraps his arms around him.

 

_Shit_. I didn’t want to scare him.

 

I never thought this would happen.

 

I gulp in an attempt to moist my throat. I can’t speak.

 

“I just wanted to let you know. It’s a standard procedure. Didn’t Bella mention it?” he whispers meekly.

 

“No.” I shake my head. “No, she didn’t.”

 

“Well, I did my duty to let you know about this. You don’t have to do anything. I won’t bug you again.”

 

“How did you know where I was?” I ask, confused.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you about this for a month now. I wasn’t stalking you, I promise,” Jasper rushes out.

 

“Couldn’t the clinic contact me? Why did you want to talk to me in person?” I question. “Did you think I’d fall for this?”

 

“No, Edward. The clinic _tried_ to contact you! You never answered the letters, emails or phone calls!”

 

Well, he is right.

 

“Yeah, well, like I said. I don’t want to know about this.” I gestured to him. “Some donate blood. I hate blood. So I donate sperm since, well…mine’s wasting, if you get what I mean.” I tell him seriously.

 

“Oh, okay then. I’m sorry for even trying to contact you then,” he says sadly.

 

Some unknown force is keeping me rooted to his couch. I’m fascinated, yet sick by this whole concept.

 

“So…how does this work?” I ask curiously.

 

“I just told you that I was born with a uterus, and let me tell you that it’s not fun. At all. Thank God I don’t go through what girls do, but once a month, for a few days, it hurts like shit.”

 

“Do you mean…like a woman’s period?” I’m beyond finding anything weird.

 

“Exactly. Except the bleeding.” He grins. “Anyway, I wasn’t even sure it would work when I first tried this.”

 

“How did you know it worked?”

 

“The usual way. Peed on a stick, then Bella used the ultrasound machine. I was already close to the third month when we realized.” He snorts. “I kept wondering why I was sick and some smells made me nauseous.”

 

“So how far along are you now?” I wonder.

 

“Fifth month.”

 

I stare at his stomach and there’s something in me that wants to touch it. My hand rises of its own accord and moves closer to him, then I search his eyes.

 

“Go ahead.” Jasper nods.

 

My palm touches his round stomach and there’s a weird feeling coursing through me. The more time I spend around him, the less I think he’s a freak.

 

He’s just someone that wanted a child and decided to do it on his own, being gifted by Mother Nature.

 

“Is it weird?” I whisper, looking in his clear blue eyes.

 

“You’ve no idea. Especially when he moves,” Jasper says laughing. “I feel like I’m in Alien and something is going to come out of my stomach any time.”

 

“It will…eventually.” I laugh. “So you know? It’s a he?” I’m smiling and I have no idea why.

 

“Nope.” He shrugs. “I want to keep it a secret. It’s hush-hush as Bella jokes about it.”

 

We talk for hours. I learn all about him and in return, I open up to him – something I don’t usually do unless I’m sure the person I date is really mature enough for what I want.

 

Jasper is a scientist and he’s extremely happy to test one of those great advanced medical procedures on himself.

 

I tell him that I’m selling expensive cars and how I love my job. I can test for free some amazing bolides. He looks fascinated by my stories, and I find myself even more drawn to him by the minute.

 

From the first second I saw him, I noticed how beautiful he was. But I’m trying to convince my brain that I can’t associate with someone like him. He’s just a fun guy I’m spending a rainy evening with and nothing more. I will never see him again.

 

When I leave it’s late at night.

 

Back in my clothes, I stand in his doorway, unsure how to say goodbye – forever – because I don’t wish to see him again. I’ve been weirded out enough to last me a lifetime.

 

Jasper shakes my hand and smiles softly. “It was really nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise,” I say, nodding. “I, uh, hope…you’ll have a good…” I gesture to his stomach. I can’t even say that next to him. “Yeah, bye.”

 

“Goodbye.” He waves to me as I walk away, hopefully never having to see him again.

 

The chances to meet him are fat considering he works with Bella at the clinic. I’ll just have to avoid him.

 

That night I sleep badly and have weird dreams. All Jasper’s fault and his belly.

 

I dream of being with him and being happy.

 

I dream of the first time I’d hold the baby.

 

I dream of a kid devastating my nice, pristine home.

 

Okay, the last one is definitely a nightmare, but I refuse to close my eyes after that one. I end up drinking coffee and surfing the Internet in an attempt to stay awake at five in the morning.

 

Over the next few days, I eventually return to normal.

 

I go to work.

 

I visit my niece and try not to punch my brother when he says I’m making a fool of myself for stooping to her level. What? I just love to be her knight in shining armor. We always play something princess related.

 

I go to the clinic and Bella tells me about Jasper. Apparently he didn’t tell her we talked.

 

I’m back in my routine and he’s almost out of my mind.

 

Until Fourth of July.

 

Ever since Bella helped Rose and Emmett get pregnant, the girls became friends so I am not surprised to see Bella in their back yard. But I can’t say the same about the person that is sitting on _my_ _favorite_ lounge chair and playing with my precious niece.

 

I almost dropped the dessert and bottle of champagne I brought with me.

 

“Sir Edward!” Lilly screeches, waving like crazy to me.

 

I put my best mask on my face, deposit the presents on the table, keeping the doll in my back pocket. She’ll love it.

 

“Hello, there, Miss Lillian,” I greet her with a big smile then pick her up and spin her around.

 

“There’s another royal visitor,” she whispers to me, glancing over her shoulder at Jasper.

 

He’s watching our interactions amused. My eyes go to his middle and I see how big he's gotten. If I remember correctly, he should be around seven months along.

 

Damn. Why did I keep track of that?

 

“Really?” I ask, feigning shock. “No one is stealing you, My Lady. You were promised to me.” I kiss her button nose making her giggle then I offered her the doll.

 

“He’s just visiting and he’s special. Miss Bella said to be careful.” She looks confused. Poor kid.

 

“Why don’t you introduce us? I don’t like competition.”

 

I put her down and she leads me to Jasper. He sits up straighter and offers me a small smile.

 

He’s still gorgeous. His blond locks look longer and they’re caught at the back of his head again, but this time his face is glowing with happiness. It must be a pregnant thing. I remember how different Rose was during that time.

 

“This is Sir Jasper,” Lillian tells me seriously. “He’s really fun, but you’re still my favorite.” She turns to me and hugs my leg.

 

“Well, that’s good to know,” I laugh out. “Hello, Jasper.” I nod to him.

 

“Hi. She’s a fireball.”

 

“That she is. My favorite person in the world,” I confess, crouching to kiss Lillian.

 

“Lilly, I need you in the kitchen!” Rose shouts from the back door making my little princess run away. Her mommy winks at me, then closes the door.

 

Are they conspiring against me?

 

I really don’t want to be around Jasper longer than necessary, but I’m already attracted to him in every sense of the word.

 

“So how has it been?” I ask awkwardly.

 

“S’been good.” He shrugs. “I think I have a ping pong ball inside me sometimes.”

 

“Oh, is he agitated?” I wonder, sitting next to him on the chair.

 

“You have no idea. _I_ have no idea what to do to keep him calm.”

 

“Did you try music? It worked for Rose when Lilly was agitated,” I offered.

 

“Uh, yeah, but sadly he only likes classical music. I’m not a fan so we’ll have to agree to disagree on that.” He laughs nervously.

 

“You should make some sacrifices, that is if you don’t want to be punched from the inside. You can use headphones,” I suggested. “Over your stomach.”

 

“I didn’t think about that. There should be a book about this, not only about the stages of the pregnancy.” Jasper groaned, leaning back on the chair. “And my back is killing me. But I bet you don’t want to hear about me.”

 

I bite my lip and look at him. Truly look at him for the first time. I’m probably insane but this situation suits him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” I blurt out before I realize what I said. Shit.

 

Jasper’s head snaps up and he watches me, shocked.

 

My ears turn red. “You are,” I insist. “I found you good-looking before I learned about your situation.”

 

“Thank you,” he says softly. “You’re quite handsome yourself, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”

 

“What do you mean?” I whisper, leaning closer and tentatively putting a hand over his stomach.

 

“If I weren’t so repulsive, I know you’d have asked me out or something. Don’t pretend to be nice to me. I've known how you feel since you were at my house,” he says quietly. “I didn’t want to come here, but Bella made me.”

 

“Jasper, look,” I whisper, stroking the side of his bulging stomach. “I won’t lie. The first time you told me…I felt sick, but curious at the same time.”

 

“Everyone feels like that, then they leave.” He looks down, sighing heavily.

 

“But there’s been something pulling me to you,” I add loudly to get his attention. “I have no idea what it is, but I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I tried to fool myself that by going back to my daily routine, I’d forget you. I couldn’t. You were always on my mind. I was curious how you were, if you were okay, what was going on… I’m not lying,” I say pleadingly. “I really want to get to know you better. I want to try…”

 

“I’m afraid it's happened; what you feared. You got attached to the baby.”

 

“No, Jasper,” I say hotly, grabbing his hand. “It’s you. And the baby,” I add as an afterthought. “But it’s been _you_ from the beginning. Please. I want to see where it takes us.”

 

My heart is in my throat. I’ve never felt so vulnerable.

 

“I can’t afford to do this now,” he says sadly. “What if it doesn’t work? This is not your normal relationship, Edward. I have baggage.”

 

“I can see that,” I joke, stroking his stomach some more.

 

Then, the most beautiful thing happens. I feel a small foot or hand hitting me.

 

“Ow!” Jasper moans. “Go back to sleep,” he mutters under his breath.

 

“Does it hurt badly?” I ask worried.

 

“Like when you’re punched in the gut. Hard. I’m surprised I don’t have bruises.” He chuckles. “But back to our conversation. We can’t do this…”

 

“I want this.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insists. “There’s attraction on both sides, I get that, but what if you decide you don’t want this anymore, someday. What if the baby is old enough to understand it when you decide to leave? I’m sorry, Edward.”

 

“Jasper, I won’t bail out on you. Either of you,” I promise and lean even closer, hovering over his face.

 

His wide, blue eyes are staring into mine. I can see a raging storm in there so I try to change his mind by closing the distance between us and kissing him. His lips are soft, but patchy and I could kiss them all day. I dart my tongue out to wet them then continue kissing him softly.

 

What feels like years later, Jasper responds by pressing his lips harder against mine and wrapping his hands in my hair.

 

“Sir Edward is cheating on me!”

 

I jump away from Jasper and turn my head to see everyone outside. Lilly is pouting and watching me sadly.

 

_Uh, crap._

 

Rose looks ready to murder me. Emmett is simply amused. And Bella is watching us, surprised.

 

“You’re my favorite,” I tell Lilly, hoping she won’t ask questions.

 

“I don’t believe you,” she mumbles, turning to Emmett. He tries to pacify her but it doesn’t work.

 

I feel bad for upsetting her, but my heart is about to burst out of my chest.

 

I kissed Jasper.

 

He kissed me back.

 

We’re going to try this. If it doesn’t work, I will end it before the baby arrives. No need to string him along.

 

“Let’s eat! Come on!” Rose announces loudly, clapping. “Honey, sit down. Edward still loves you,” she tells Lillian, who is avoiding me.

 

I help Jasper to the table. When he’s standing next to me I realize how big he is.

 

“Seven months?” I probe my theory.

 

“Close to eight. It’s difficult. Never underestimate women.”

 

I sit next to him, across from Lillian who is scowling at me.  Jasper leans back in the chair and sighs.

 

“Is everything okay? How are you feeling? Something unusual happened?” Bella questions, sitting across from him.

 

“Bella, you promised to stop it,” he moans.

 

“But I’m your doctor. I need to know if you’re okay.”

 

“I am perfect, though Junior is trying to puncture my intestines.”

 

I snort out without really meaning it, but it’s too funny. Jasper shoots me a glare, resting his hands over his swollen stomach.

 

“Not the least bit funny, Edward,” he mutters.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize between chuckles. “Do you want to try my idea?” I offer, whispering into his ear.

 

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. “We don’t have any headphones around or classical music.”

 

“Wrong.” I grin cheekily. “I’ll be right back,” I tell everyone and rush to my car grabbing my iPod and returning as quickly as I can.

 

Rose is watching me with a smile as I hand Jasper my iPod. I’m afraid they conspired to get us together, but I’m not complaining. I focus on Jasper, helping him settle the ear buds under his shirt and searching for my Classical playlist.

 

We start eating and I know guys eat a lot – I am one – but he carries a lot of everything onto his plate. He polishes it off in a few minutes then downs his glass of Coke, after which a loud burp follows making everyone laugh and his face turn pink.

 

“Sorry,” Jasper apologizes quietly. “I guess I was hungry.”

 

Bella gives him a dubious look. “You ate two Snickers on our way here, not an hour ago!”

 

“Blame Junior.” He shrugs.

 

“Look at you, acting like a true pregnant person! God knows how many times my Rosie blamed Lilly for the stuff she ate or did,” Emmett comments, snickering.

 

“What? It’s true, man!” Jasper retorts. “You eat what the baby likes. Right, Rose?”

 

She nods, smiling widely. “Speaking of babies…”

 

“You want to try again?” Bella asks excited. “I think we have the same person you talked with the last time.”

 

“Actually, there’s been a miracle,” Emmett says with emotion in his voice. “She’s already pregnant. I did it.” He beams at us.

 

I knew how affected he was the last time, that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. I’m the first to raise and hug him, congratulating him. He hugs me tightly, and I see tears swimming in his blue eyes.

 

“Mom would be proud of you,” I whisper.

 

Emmett smiles and nods. “Of you too, little brother.”

 

By the time the dessert arrives, I’m full and unsure if I can take another bite of anything.

 

I’m pushing the wild berry cake around on my plate, chasing a raspberry around with no intention to eat more.

 

“Are you going to play with that or eat it?” Jasper whispers, leaning closer. His eyes are trained on my dessert.

 

“You want it?” I ask.

 

“Well, I won’t say no.” He grins.

 

“See, you don’t love me anymore!” Lilly moans from across of me.

 

To make both of them happy, I cut my piece in half and give it to each of them to eat. Everyone is happy this way.

 

“Is, uh, Junior still agitated?” I ask quietly, looking at the screen of my iPod that sits between our plates. It’s currently playing Bach.

 

“Surprisingly calm. Thank you,” Jasper says gratefully.

 

Lilly forgives me and soon, I start playing Hide and Seek to keep her entertained until the fireworks.

 

I don’t get to talk more with Jasper, but every time I look at him, he’s looking my way. That must mean something, right?

 

I think it’s a building tension, this game we’re playing, because it turned out to be a game soon. While I play volley ball with Lilly, when I pick the ball off the ground, I make sure to bend enough to make my ass pop back. The result is a choking sound from behind me.

 

Though, Jasper isn’t good either. He stretches like a cat on my favorite lounge chair, showing me the lower side of his belly, or throws me a cheeky smile after drinking some water and licks his lips after.

 

I start to get hard and that’s not a wise idea. My pay back comes without even trying on my part.

 

Lilly is half girl, half boy. I’ve always told Emmett that. At some point in the evening she switched to evil boy and brought her water gun out. I was helping Rose clean the table when I felt my back being drenched in water, then my chest when I turned to her.

 

“You’re going to pay!” I exclaim and start chasing after her, peeling my shirt off and throwing it away. We run around the backyard until Rose stops us, scolding me for making her sweat again.

 

Jasper’s eyes are glued to my chest and that makes me grin and strut to his side, before I plop down and kiss his cheek.

 

“Like what you see?” I tease.

 

“Cocky, much?” he teases back.

 

I chuckle and turn his head to me, staring into his blue eyes. “You just look like you’re enjoying the view.”

 

“Oh, I enjoy it alright, and let me tell you that it’s the first time since I’m…pregnant that I got hard,” he confesses quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“Can I take care of it?” I offer, grinning.

 

“Not here.”

 

I can hear the need in his tone and my decision is made. I stand up quickly then extend my hand to him. He takes it slowly, unsure of what I want to do.

 

I walk to Emmett, keeping my arm around Jasper’s middle. “I’ll drive him home. He’s tired,” I explain.

 

“Make sure to tuck him in properly,” Rose says giggling from behind me.

 

“Of course.” I wink at her. “See you next weekend.”

 

“Take care of yourself.” She kisses my cheek. “And of Jasper.”

 

I nod and head inside to say goodbye to Bella and Lilly. Bella is starting to protest when she hears I’m going to drive Jasper. I try to communicate through my eyes that she should give it a rest, but my attempts fail when Lilly huffs, annoyed.

 

“Miss Bella, Sir Edward wants to be alone with Sir Jasper.” She rolls her eyes at Bella, shaking her head.

 

Damn. How smart is this five year old?

 

Bella looks at me surprised and I smile sheepishly, shrugging nonchalantly. “You better not hurt him, Edward!”

 

“Promise. Bye, my ladies.” I bow and move backwards out of the house. Lilly dissolves in a fit of giggles.

 

“Ready?” I ask Jasper, joining him and Emmett.

 

“Finally. I thought they stole you,” he says amused.

 

“They were planning to, but I managed to escape,” I say seriously.

 

“You’re so full of shit, bro!” Emmett barks a laugh.

 

“Hey, no swearing! Junior can hear you!” Jasper hisses, glaring at Emmett.

 

“Don’t go Mama Bear on me.”

 

“I’m just stating a fact. Let’s go before he makes Junior learn more bad words.” Jasper takes my hand and tugs me away. I wave to Emmett and let myself be dragged away.

 

“Where are you going?” I ask shocked as he starts walking down the street.

 

“Home.”

 

“Uh, I’m driving you home. I offered, remember?” I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize…you drove.”

 

I laugh and shake my head. “Here.” I press the remote and take the alarm off.

 

“Holy shit!” Jasper shouts then claps a hand over his mouth. “You drive an Aston Martin!”

 

“The benefits of selling luxury cars.” I shrug. “Come on, get in.” I open the passenger’s door and help him inside.

 

As I slip behind the wheel, he’s fighting with the seat belt. It doesn’t go over his stomach.

 

“I’ll drive slowly, just keep it over your stomach in case we pass some cop,” I suggest.

 

“That’s a good idea now.”

 

“You’ll have to guide me, though. I don’t think I remember the way.” I glance at him with the corner of my eye. He’s smiling, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

 

What I found gross a couple of months ago, now I find amazing. I’m entranced by him.

 

The drive to his house is quiet with the exception of his directions. I pull up in his driveway and shut the engine. I’m not sure if he really wants me inside, but I can hope.

 

“Do you still want to come inside, or was that just an excuse to leave early?”

 

“I’d love to come inside,” I joke. “Are you sure?” I add seriously, taking his hand.

 

“Yes. I want to get to know you better.” He offers me a shy smile.

 

Once inside, Jasper mutters an apology and dashes as fast as he can to the bathroom. That makes me laugh as he shouts at me that it’s not funny.

 

I make myself comfortable on his couch and five minutes late, he returns whistling.

 

“So much better. You know, it’s not nice to laugh at the pregnant?”

 

“I’m sorry,” I snort. “But you should have seen yourself wobbling to the bathroom. You looked like a penguin.”

 

“Insulting me is the way to my heart,” he jokes.

 

“S-s-orry,” I choke out, standing up and trying to imitate him.

 

“Mocking me is the best way to get in my pants.”

 

“Jasper, I’m just kidding.”

 

“I know.” He pokes his tongue out at me. “Come here.” He pats the spot next to him. I sit there and Jasper takes my hand, leaning into my side. “Tell me about yourself. What do you do in your free time?”

 

“I listen to music and play with Lilly.”

 

“Just that?” he asks surprised.

 

“Yeah. I’m actually boring. I go to the bar sometimes…but I haven’t been there in a few months.”

 

“I’m not special, either. I read, listen to music and work.” He shrugged. “I hope Junior will change my life for the best.”

 

“A child usually changes someone,” I agree. “Did you think of names?”

 

“Junior,” he says lightly. “No, kidding. Actually, I have no idea.”

 

“Well, there must be names you like.”

 

“There is one name…but everyone told me it’s stupid,” he mumbles.

 

“Tell me,” I insist. I can’t think of a name being stupid. If he likes it, he should go for it because it’s going to be his child’s name.

 

“Anthony. You’re allowed to laugh.”

 

I try not to chuckle but one or two sounds escape me. “Sorry. It’s just that…my middle name is Anthony,” I explain. “And I hate it.”

 

“Oh, then it’s a no go?”

 

“It’s your baby. You choose.”

 

“Uh…” Jasper looks up at me smirking. “It’s your sperm.” He grins widely.

 

I roll my eyes. “Whatever. You choose.”

 

“Okay, if you don’t mind I’ll stick to Anthony. I really like it.”

 

I nod and lean closer, kissing him. His lips are so soft and I could kiss him all day. He moans and turns into my arms, straddling my lap and sinking his fingers in my hair.

 

We’re moving too fast – that’s for sure, but I can’t deny him anything.

 

“Ah!” Jasper breathes when I cup his ass. It’s perfect – round and firm. “More. Please.”

 

“I’m not sure,” I whisper. I want more. God knows I want more, but I’m worried about hurting him…or the baby.

 

“Are you sure you want this? With me?” he asks, leaning away.

 

“Of course. I really like you,” I confess.

 

“Good. Follow me.” He gets up and walks down the hallway.

 

I follow mechanically. It’s really happening.

 

And to think I didn’t even want to associate with him after realizing what was 'wrong' with him.

 

Once in his room, I stand at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do. I never have awkward moments when it comes to sex, but this time is more important. This time it’s Jasper.

 

“I want…the lights out. I’m afraid you’ll find me repulsive once you see me naked.”

 

“Are you crazy?” I shout surprised, turning to face him. “You’re beautiful.”

 

His face reddens and he takes a few steps closer to me, reaching for the hem of my shirt. “You first,” he whispers.

 

“Are you going to hide my clothes so I can’t run away?” I joke.

 

“You guessed,” he teases lightly and leans up to kiss my lips.

 

I keep him distracted with kisses as I start raising his shirt. It’s over his stomach when Jasper steps back and tugs the shirt down, smoothing it. He doesn’t meet my eyes.

 

People are fucktwits for calling him names and making him feel insecure. He’s told me about the things he was called when he went shopping.

 

“Jasper,” I say softly. He refuses to look at me. “Jazz,” I repeat, stepping closer to him. “Forget about what people say. They’re idiots. They don’t see how beautiful you are.”

 

“I’m not! I’m disgusting!”

 

I gasp and hug him as best as I can with the bump between us. He struggles to escape me but I win and he sags into my arms. I sway us left to right slowly as he gradually relaxes and heaves a sigh.

 

“I don’t want to hear any more self degrading stuff coming out of your mouth. Are we clear?”

 

He nods against my chest and starts kissing various spots until his lips wrap around my right nipple.

 

It’s been too long.

 

I groan and reach for the hem of his shirt again. This time I’m lucky and take it over his head.

 

My eyes fall to his bulging belly and I hadn’t seen anything more beautiful in my life. I touch a hand to the side of his stomach while the other goes behind his neck. I tilt his head and press my lips to his, asking for permission to enter his warm mouth, and then I’m exploring around, entangling my tongue with his.

 

It starts getting heated and soon, our pants join our shirts on the floor.

 

We settle on the bed. It takes a little moving and adjusting until we find the ideal position since I refuse to doggy style for the first time. I want to see his face.

 

Jasper gives me the bottle of lube and opens his legs, smiling shyly at me. I stay on my stomach as I start touching him slowly. My finger is tracing his rosebud before slipping through the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Holy crap!” he shouts.

 

“Did I hurt you?” I ask worried.

 

“It’s been too long. Just take it easy.”

 

I nod and apply more lube before pushing in further. I can feel as he starts to loosen and accept my intruding digit. I keep stretching him with just one finger until he starts squirming and begging for me. My middle finger joins my forefinger.

 

I press my erection to the mattress, ignoring it. I want to make him cum once before I go further.

 

While my fingers are busy, I lean forward and take the tip of his cock in my mouth. Jasper’s hands grab my hair as he starts moving against me. I start moving my fingers faster as I increase the sucking, which makes him scream my name, his back arching off the bed.

 

“I can’t!” he gaps. “I’m coming!”

 

I curl my fingers inside him. His dick twitches violently before spurting warm cum down my throat.

 

While he’s still riding the high of his release, I kneel on the bed and arrange him on my lap, entering him slowly. His hands grab my arms and his head is thrashing on the pillow, moaning.

 

I wonder just how long it had been for him if he’s experiencing this intense pleasure.

 

Fuck.

 

He’s so fucking tight – like a vice.

 

“It feels so good!” Jasper moans. “I never thought I’d do this again.”

 

“Pregnant women have sex all the time. Why wouldn't you do it too?” I ask, squeezing his hips, moving slowly.

 

“I said _never_ ,” he gasps. “So full,” he groans. “Especially not pregnant, but after this…” He touched his stomach. “…I thought I’d just be another single father.”

 

“You have me,” I promise, leaning over him and kissing his lips.

 

“Do I? Will you really stay?”

 

“Yes,” I whisper against his soft lips. “I can’t leave either of you.”

 

He smiles breathtakingly and grabs my head, kissing me deeply. “That means you’ll do anything for me?” he asks once we’re out of breath.

 

“Of course, Jasper.”

 

“Then stop acting as if I’m breakable and fuck me like you want to, like you mean to. Please, Edward.” His eyes are wide and pleading. I’m not sure and he sees me hesitate. “Please. I need to feel you fucking me hard.”

 

I groan and give in to his begging. His legs wrap around me, anchoring his body as I start moving hard and fast. There’s a part of me worried about the baby, but the lust filled part of my brain wins.

 

I know that Jasper will stop me if I hurt him.

 

He’s hard again and with one hand I grab his dick, rubbing it in time with my pushes and pulls. Jasper’s hands are on my shoulders and his head is thrown back.

 

There’s something like pride bubbling in my chest. I made him feel good.

 

When he comes a second time, he takes me with him, milking my cock. After throwing the condom away, we lay side by side until Jasper takes my hands and interlaces our fingers.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers, squeezing my hand.

 

“My pleasure,” I chuckled. “Are you okay?” I roll on my side, touching his stomach.

 

“Edward,” he groans. “I totally understand why women hate men when they’re pregnant. Everyone around you acts as if you’re incapacitated.”

 

“But, anything can happen. And in your case… “

 

“In my case, _what_?” Jasper mutters. “I’m just like a normal pregnant woman. The only difference is that I have a cock,” he explains making me laugh.

 

I lean in to kiss him and as I’m draped over him, I feel a poke in my ribs.

 

“Hey!” I grunt, grabbing my side.

 

“Sorry, honey. I think you insulted Junior.”

 

“That was the kid?” I ask surprised. “It hurt.”

 

“If it hurt _you_ then what should _I_ say? He’s puncturing me from the inside.”

 

We lay in silence for a while. I rub my hand over his stomach while he’s playing with my hair. I love this closeness.

 

“When’s the next ultrasound?” I wonder quietly.

 

“Would you like to come with me?” Jasper asks curiously.

 

“Yep. I joined Rose a few times when she was pregnant and it was a unique experience.”

 

“Yes, it’s really special to see the baby.” Jasper smiles, smoothing my hair. “I really hope you won’t change your mind.”

 

“Nothing can change my mind,” I insist.

 

The next morning everything changed. I couldn’t be away from Jasper for longer than a few hours and when I was at work, I kept texting or calling him. I was paranoid, but he was close to his due time.

 

Only a week after our night together, we discussed living arrangements and after taking him to my place, we decided to move him in my house.

 

We went to his ultrasound and I fell in love with the small baby.

 

There’s still a part of my brain that’s completely shocked by my decision, but it will cooperate, eventually. This is what I want. I had no idea I was missing this without even knowing it.

 

Jasper works on setting the room while I work on my closet, making space for his clothes. We’re a well-oiled team. Everything works perfectly.

 

I’m mentally preparing for the moment when Jasper will need to give birth. We don’t even know what to expect. There’s no water to break. Bella told him that he’d experience cramps; he’ll know it’s time.

 

We had a few close calls the past few days, but he relaxed me by telling me they were just cramps.

 

I’m in the nursery room, rearing the toy we got from my brother when I hear a crash from the kitchen. It sounds like Jazz dropped a glass or something.

 

“You okay?” I call out, going to him. “Fuck!” I shout worried when I see him hunched over, holding his belly.

 

“I…think…it’s time,” he grits out. “Fucking shit!” he yells. “Why did I agree to do this?”

 

I don’t think much before scooping him in my arms and running to the car. “You can do it,” I encourage him. “Just stay strong.”

 

“It fucking hurts!” he growls, slouching in the back seat.

 

I haven’t heard him cursing before, but in everything is a start.

 

“Careful what you say or Junior might come out swearing left and right,” I tease him.

 

“Shut _the fuck_ up and _fucking_ drive, Edward!”

 

He calls Bella and she’s waiting for us in O.R. ready to operate. I’m a mass of nerves.

 

When we arrive, the nurses take Jasper and shout over their shoulders that I’m not allowed in there because I’m not family.

 

I didn’t think for a second that I wouldn’t be next to him while he gave birth.

 

I stomp after them and burst in the O.R. just as the anesthetist is administrating Jazz the injection. One of the nurses is telling me to leave, but I’m not budging.

 

“Bella, tell them I have to be here!” I shout.

 

“He’s the dad,” Bella says distracted, checking Jasper and the monitors.

 

_Yeah, thanks a lot._

 

One of the nurses eyes me as if I’m stinking of shit then looks at my left hand. “You may be the father of that abnormality, but you’re not married.”

 

I want to wring her neck and kick her ass for talking trash of my two most favorite people in the world. But an idea comes to me.

 

We’ve told each other that we love each other a few days ago.

 

Gulping nervously, I break free from the nurse’s hold and go to Jasper. He eyes me, amused.

 

“Do you love me?” I ask, trying to ignore the shouting nurse.

 

“You know I do,” Jazz answers.

 

“I love you too,” I remind him, taking his hand.

 

“You need to leave, sir!”

 

“Marry me, Jazz. I have to stay here.”

 

He gasps, his eyes growing wide.

 

I’m about to fall to my knees and keep begging when big hands grab my arms and start tugging me backwards. I’m watching Jasper, panicked.

 

I said too much. Fuck. I’m an idiot.

 

He thinks I want to marry him just to be able to be here.

 

“Jazz!” I beg. “ _Please_!”

 

Bella’s hovering over his stomach with the scalpel, her eyes on me.

 

“Ow!” Jasper cries and I see Bella’s eyes flicking to him then back to me. “Edward…yes. Yes!” he shouted. “Now get here.”

 

I feel the security guard letting go of me and I rush to Jasper’s side. I kiss his forehead and take his hand as Bella starts the c-section. The mean nurse offers me a special blouse or whatever it’s called. I shrug it on me quickly and focus on Bella’s hands.

 

“Does it hurt?” I ask Jasper.

 

“I can’t feel anything, honey. You mean what you said?”

 

“Of course!” I exclaim and kiss his cheek.

 

Then I hear crying and Bella asks if I want to cut the umbilical cord. With shaky fingers I do so then they put the small bundle in my arms. Fuck. So tiny.

 

A little miracle.

 

A girl.

 

I can’t help but laugh thinking of all the times we called her a boy.

 

Once Jazz is installed in a room and has the little baby in his arms, they’re inseparable.

 

I’m even allowed to spend the night now that I’m part of the family. We find the perfect name – Jasmine.

 

 


End file.
